<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Even Wolves can be Afraid of Thunder by NikuLyne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107336">Even Wolves can be Afraid of Thunder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikuLyne/pseuds/NikuLyne'>NikuLyne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vocaloid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Astraphobia, Hurt/Comfort, Slight Character Study, Thunderstorms, can be read as romantic or platonic, whichever you prefer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:22:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikuLyne/pseuds/NikuLyne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows some dogs that shy away at the sounds of thunder, or are frightened by the bright lights that flash through the sky...<br/>But do you think wolves fear it, too?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>DAINA &amp; DEX (Vocaloid)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Even Wolves can be Afraid of Thunder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The roar of thunder woke him with a start.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dex’s eyes shot open. It was still dark out save for a nearby street lamp shining through his half-open blinds, and rubbing his eyes didn't help much with the grogginess of waking up so suddenly. He already knew what he was in for, choosing to ignore the buzzing in his head as he pulled his covers back up to his shou-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next bolt of light had him yanking the blanket up over his head, already bracing himself for the thunder to follow. It was fast, and so loud his hands couldn't hope to muffle it’s sound. It rumbled through his sensitive ears, making him clench his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to focus on something, the rain crashing against the window, the plush of the mattress below him, even the quick thumping in his chest. He couldn’t stay here. After a moment, Dex slowly managed to slide himself out of bed, dragging one of the blankets with him. The floor was cold on his bare feet, but that was the least of his problems right now. He pulled the blanket up around his shoulders (a small bit of comfort was better than nothing) and made his way out into the hall, albeit a little wobbly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The light switch was at the other end of the hall, but his destination wasn’t too far off. He could settle with walking in the dark. Keeping one shaking hand on the wall and the other gripping at the blanket still draped over him, he started forward one step at a time, going as fast as his knees would allow without stepping on his cover. He only made it so far when another strike stopped him in his tracks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That bright flash illuminating the hall was quick and disorienting, making him screw his eyes shut as his hand clung to the wall for support. Each bout of thunder felt like it was just getting louder and louder-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Breathe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dex let out a few shallow breaths as he forced himself down the hallway, preferring to ignore the dull ache forming in his chest. Just a couple more steps and he’d be there. The sooner he got to her room, the better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt so relieved when he finally reached the door, that brief walk from room to room had felt like it took an eternity, but at least he was here. He fumbled a bit for the doorknob, unsteady hands taking a second to get a good grip, but soon enough it was open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft creaking of the door was just enough to startle him as he took a shaking step inside, shutting it with a soft click. The room was very dark still (obviously), but he could just see Daina sound asleep in her bed despite the chaos outside. How could she sleep through this so well? Slowly, Dex tiptoed over to the bedside, blanket still dragging across the floor behind him, and carefully slid himself under the covers next to her. They were so warm. He closed his eyes, and let himself relax into the sheets, opting to focus on the steady breathing next to him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Boom</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Daina was startled awake by a sudden weight shoving itself against her chest, and from the fading crackling of thunder in her ears, she could already guess what it was. Looking down at the trembling form burying itself in her arms, she gently ran her fingers through his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey.. hey..." she cooed. "You're alright. It's safe here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dex only whimpered in response as another crack of lightning lit up the room, making him tense up under her hand. She tucked her own blankets around them and held him close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I’m here."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi!! This is basically my first fic in general, so hopefully this little oneshot turned out well!<br/>Came up with this in the middle of the night during a storm and decided to try my hand at writing it instead of drawing up a comic</p><p>Might still draw a comic for it when my hand heals</p><p>-My twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/NikuLyne">Here!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>